Whispers through the Keyhole
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: To be honest, neither Antonio nor Lovino remembered how the fight started. All they remembered were the angry, hurtful words tossed so carelessly at each other.
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, neither Antonio nor Lovino remembered how the fight started. All they remembered were the angry, hurtful words tossed so carelessly at each other.

" Just shut up, Lovino!"

" Oh that's rich coming from a guy who never stops talking!" was the answering sarcastic remark.

" I at least don't complain about everything I do!"

" I do not!"

" You do! And you're never honest with yourself!"

" Don't you dare-!" Lovino was cut off as Antonio cornered him, pressing him against the sunflower yellow wallpaper, and finished his thoughts with an angered growl.

" You can't seem to face reality like a normal person and then, I am left here to tell everyone ' oh. Lovi doesn't mean to be like that.' or 'I'm sorry, Lovino just grumpy.' or ' Lovino just doesn't like strangers.' I'm getting sick of it!"

Lovino paled as he stuttered and gasped empty air, trying to retort back. Antonio, blinded by his frustration and ire shoved himself away from Lovino and sighed as his hand rose to his furrowed brows," I don't even know what you want anymore so why don't you just leave."

Eyes widening, Lovino was bombarded with emotions, rising up from the depths of his heart. Anger, his natural defense mechanism. Hurt, at Antonio's cold words. Fear, that he had ruined everything again. Love, still there as he looked upon Antonio's glaring face.

Swallowing thickly as he shoved everything down (otherwise they would all come up in one terrible mess), Lovino covered his eyes with his forearm as he glanced down and looked at his feet," I- I-. I hate you."

Antonio froze as he felt his heart sink and suddenly the cloud of anger left his mind. His face relaxing from its tense frown into an apologetic expression, Antonio reached out to try to touch Lovino on his cheek but Lovino seeing the hand coming toward him, started like an injured animal and pulled away. Flight instinct taking over, without another word, Lovino fled to the safety of his (their) bedroom, locking the door behind him as he collapsed onto the wooden floor in a heap.

* * *

It was just a door separating them now, a door and their own hesitant emotions. Knocking incessantly, Antonio whispered apology after apology while Lovino remained silent on his end. His hands pressed against the aged wood, as if somehow by pressing closer to the door he could get closer to Lovino, Antonio crooned and coaxed Lovino," Lovi? Lovi? I'm sorry. I'm truly and utterly sorry. You know I don't mean those things. I just get angry sometimes… mostly at myself."

Lovino had listened as he felt quiet tears escape his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to answer for fear his voice might choke. Leaning with his back against the door, he could feel Antonio's presence and his heart trembled as he heard Antonio's low, apologetic voice filtering through the keyhole. If he closed his eyes, he could image Antonio's saddened eyes as he tapped with his index finger, trying to get Lovino to answer. With a lilting voice, Antonio hummed and sang out, desperate to get some kind of response from Lovino.

_Whoa, you're loveable from head to toe  
Whoa, I'm so proud to have you as mine  
Waiting is fun now and even the air is sweet  
So I love you _

Lovino snorted in disbelief as Antonio smiled softly and pressed his palm to the door," Lovi, you laughed."

"I snorted. There's a difference." Lovino replied as he felt his tears subside.

Antonio chuckled," No, you laughed."

Flushing red, Lovino remained obstinate," Only because I don't believe a word."

With a serious and heavy voice, Antonio answered without a trace of laughter," I do. I mean every word."

Peeking through the keyhole, Lovino could see Antonio's usually exuberant, tan face was a stony grey," But you said-"

" Lovino, I didn't mean that I was sick of you. I meant I was sick of being left out. I was sick of people misunderstanding you. I was sick of not being able to make you happy."

It took Lovino a long minute to absorb and understand this. Gathering his courage, he managed to keep a steady voice as he replied," And I didn't mean what I said….. I don't hate you."

" I know, Lovi."

Heart racing, Lovino unlock the door and flung it open. He took a moment to gaze at Antonio whose eyes widened surprised but his arms wrapped themselves around Lovino comfortingly as the Spaniard crooned lovingly.

" Lovi, does this mean you forgive me?"

" Just shut up and hold me, idiot, " Lovino mumbled into Antonio's chest as he felt a small stirring of a smile tug at his lips.

They stood, enveloped in each other; Antonio's arms wrapped securely around Lovino's waist as Lovino's were wrapped around Antonio's torso. Lovino was the first to break their warm silence," I just want you to love me, okay. I'm not going to tell you everything but I want you to be there just holding me when I don't want to talk."

" Lovino, look at me," Antonio spoke gently as his finger tilted Lovino's chin up so their eyes met," I don't want to do just that. I love you, I really do. I want to fix whatever upset you. You can't ask me to just watch while you're upset and hurt. You need to tell me what's wrong, I'm not smart enough to figure it out on my own."

At this, Lovino chuckled," Damn right, you're not."

"You've always been the smarter one," Antonio agreed as he inhaled Lovino's scent and nuzzled his hair.

" I guess you need me to stick around then. To keep your sorry ass safe," Lovino stated with a smirk as he kissed Antonio roughly.

Breaking away from the kiss satisfied, Antonio grinned cheerfully as their life together started to fall back to its regular rhythms," I don't know what my ass would do without you, guarding it, Lovi."

" It's a Spanish national treasure. If I didn't guard it, who would?" Lovino teased as a smile finally rose like the morning sun on his face. Antonio, like any good Spaniard, welcomed its gentle warmth with a reverent smile of his own.

* * *

**An old (short) request from a friend that I posted on DA but completely forgot about till today xD.**

**Apprantly I was suppose to base it on 2013 eurovision azerbaijan song. but meh...xD**

*this is unedited.

Song lyrics are from a ridiculous cute song by Kim Jong Kook


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovino, don't go. Please."

Antonio whispered as his grip tightened on Lovino's hand. He couldn't see Lovino's face in the darkness but he knew it was him. Antonio would know him anywhere.

Lovino momentarily stopped trying to tug his hand away and Antonio's heart jolted as he saw Lovino's hazel eyes blink open and lock with his.

"Antonio let go."

"I can't do that. If I do I think I might die."

Oh god, Lovino don't ask that of me. How am I suppose to even breathe without you? If I let you go, I am going to die. I need you. Lovino, why can't you understand that! Don't you understand how much it hurts right now? How am I going to live with this pain if you can't be there? I will die from this pain and unhappiness.

Lovino's gaze softened as his voice grew gentler, "It's easy, Antonio. You just let my hand slip out." Lovino gently tugged his hand free as his eyes shyed away from Antonio's piercing, forlorn green, "Likes this. See you won't die."

Antonio would have begged to differ as his empty hands groped the air in front of him in a desperate attempt to grasp Lovino's warm hand again. His whole body shaking, Antonio cried out like a wounded beast as his hands failed to find purchase and Lovino eluded his grasp. He was helpless to stop Lovino's beautiful eyes from suddenly disappearing. And once those bright eyes faded out like a weak lightbulb, he realized that Lovino was gone. He was alone in the dark.

Lovino? " Antonio called out hesitantly as if still in disbelief. Nothing answered him back.

Trembling, Antonio collapsed to his knees and keeled like an abandoned dog. His cries intensified and grew to desperate wails and sobs as tears streamed down his cheeks with no Lovino to wipe them away. No Lovino to comfort him. There will never be Lovino by his side anymore.

And suddenly the darkness around him looked so much more bleak and Antonio felt a freezing hand choked his heart.

* * *

Antonio awoke with a start as his chest still ached from the nightmare. Disoriented, he touched his cheeks and found he was crying, the wet tear trails soft under his hands.

"Lovino? " He glanced over to see Lovino's side of the bed empty and cold. The aching pain returned. His voice rising with a trill of desperation, Antonio got to his feet, " Lovi? Where are you?"

The house remained quiet as a rooster crowed outside, signaling the sunrise.

Suddenly, quiet footfalls alerted Antonio to someone's presence and Antonio looked over to see Lovino coming downstairs from the attic, his clothes carrying a fine coat of dust. Sneezing, Lovino answered Antonio," I'm right here, Toni. Why are you up so early?"

Ignoring the question, Antonio launched himself at Lovino and tightly wrapped his strong arms around Lovino's form, squeezing him in delight. His voice cracked as relief flooded his veins," Oh god, Lovino. You're here. You're here."

Lovino, confused and being suffocated from the tight hug, roughly shoved Antonio off, but his voice was filled with concern rather than anger," Why wouldn't I be? Is something wrong, dumbass?"

Antonio shook his head and reached out, this time more gently, to hold Lovino in his arms. As he felt Lovino settle in his grasp, Antonio finally felt the chill that had been haunting him dissipate and his heart warmed again.

Lovino turned around in the embrace to face him, his searching hazel eyes soft with worry and love, "Are you sure you're okay, Toni?"

It always made Antonio's heart swell with pride every time he saw the love in Lovino's eyes. He took great pleasure in knowing only he could made Lovino's cold, disdainful glare soften. Of course, the same could be said for Feliciano but Antonio was certain that he didn't love Lovino nearly as much as Antonio did.

Antonio smiled and leaned down as he brought Lovino's head up for a fiery kiss. Their lips meet and moved roughly against one another as Lovino with a muffled cry opened his mouth to let Antonio's tongue invade his warmth. His tongue wrestled wetly with Lovino's as they fought for dominance, the wet muscles moving, sliding back and forth between their locked lips as Lovino groaned in pleasure. Antonio won this round as Lovino consented and allowed Antonio to explore the cavern he knew so well from their many other kisses.

Lovino was first to pull away, a flushed look rising on his cheeks as he glared up at Antonio, "What the hell was that for, bastard? Did I say you could kiss me, Mr. morning breath?"

Antonio chuckled as he licked his lips, still savoring the taste of Lovino's mouth, mint from his toothpaste mixed with a sweetness that was solely Lovino's. " Does boss get a kiss later, then?"

Lovino smirked as his eyes twinkled in rare amusement, "No, you've used up all your kisses for today."

"Then, I guess I must steal some from you, you stingy italian."

"I'd like to see you try, asshole."

* * *

**Ahahaha, unrelated Spamano angst!~~ Actually, I guess this is the same AU with an established relationship between the two and I was too lazy to make this a new story so here you go. More spamano angst fixed with a band aid of fluff. **

**Wow, people really like Spamano angst. xD**

**Please Review**


End file.
